1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses and, more particularly, to a mounting apparatus for mounting expansion cards.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern computer systems, such as servers, workstations, and personal computers, include expansion cards electrically connected to motherboards or circuit boards to enhance the capacity or functionality of the computer systems. An expansion card generally has a cover plate attached to a side of the expansion card. The cover plate includes an outward-extending tab. When the expansion card is plugged into a connector in a computer enclosure, the cover plate is inserted into a card slot defined in a rear panel of the computer enclosure. Screws are used to secure the tab to a support wall on the rear panel by a screwdriver. The screwdriver is also used to disassemble the screws when removing the expansion card. It is inconvenient and time-consuming to install or remove the expansion card with the screwdriver.